Portable input devices, for example smartphones or tablets, may be designed to control a motor vehicle, for example in order to carry out a parking operation, wherein a motor vehicle driver is outside the motor vehicle in this case and controlling the motor vehicle via the input device. In this case, control commands can be input via a touchscreen of the input device. However, such a simple adaptation of a determinable parameter for controlling the motor vehicle is not provided.
US 2006/0146036 A1 and US 2014/0092025 A1 each disclose a touchscreen that is assigned a pressure sensor for capturing the magnitude of an actuating force. In this case, the touchscreen is respectively installed as a component in the interior of a motor vehicle.
Therefore, the object of the disclosure is to show ways of making it possible to simplify control of a motor vehicle using a portable input device.